Blossom-hime
by Mithry
Summary: Sakura has been replaced by the people she held dearest. When she is caught and dragged back to the Akatsuki she begins to see the world isn't really as black and white as she had hoped. When Sakura gets to really know the mysterious group of men,and woman, will she do more than help the enemy. *T now it might go up probably not*


_**Herrrrrrroooooo it's Lulu and I'm here to start a new story. How shall I juggle two stories at once you shall see :D. I hope you enjoy this story I've been quite antsy to write it for the past three days. So enjoy!**_

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

'Those bastards.' I thought as I sat at the counter of a bar in Kumo* . I chugged down my 12th glass of sake, and it was barely started to give me a buzz. I sighed.

'I can't believe they would betray me like this.'

_Flashback_

_I was in the hospital tending to a patient who had gotten a nasty infection from a stab wound. Just as I finish and ANBU appeared. He stated blandly that the Hokage needed to see me and that it was urgent._

"_Thank you Crow-san." ,I stated sweetly. Giving me a slight nod he disappeared into the air. Another nurse was called to attend to my patient. Giving her the report on how far I had gotten I thanked her and teleported to the Hokage's door. I lightly tapped it and heard a muffled come in. I opened the door, and what was there surprised me._

…_."Sa-su-ke?" I couldn't believe it Naruto had actually. I knew he could and I was ecstatic. I ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug I could manage. As I removed from the hug I noticed more people in the room. Kakashi and Naruto were in one corner and in the other I saw an unfamiliar person. A red headed girl who's hair was straight on one side and ragged and untamed on the other. Though she didn't look as welcome the look she had was so sour a lemon would have run away crying. Though I ignored her stare and turned to Shishou._

"_Sakura, I'm glad you could join us. I'd like to introduce you to Karin Uzamaki. I assume you already know the Uchiha. Ok now that the reunion is over I'd like to report the circumstances for your stay here. Sasuke for treason, attacking your own village, assisting Orochimaru, and murder I am not going to execute you but you will be under house arrest for 4 months so no missions outside the village no fighting and a low amount of chakra. For your subordinates they will be watched as they stay in the village."_

"_Shishou-same, if I may ask, where will they be stay?"_

"_Why with you three of course, Sakura you shall stay with Karin, I don't want to hear a single complaint you are all lucky I'm being so lenient."_

_We all bowed and left the tower. Once outside I saw that the sun was beginning to set._

"_Well guys I'm going to head home," I motioned me head in a leaving motion, "lets go Karin. Night Naruto-kun, Kakashi, and Sasuke-kun." I heard the replies of the my more friendly teammates and the light hn from Sasuke._

'_I guess something's will never change.' AS we arrived at my place I put my medical jacket onto eh hanger and turned to Karin._

"_Make yourself comfortable what's mine is yours. I hope that we can be good friends soon maybe tomorrow-"_

"_I don't think so" she scoffed_

"_Umm excused me?"_

"_You heard me. And listen closely bitch cause I'm not going to repeat it Sasuke-kun is mine. I plan on being Ms. Uchiha and I'm not going to let some pink haired bimbo get int the way you got that?"_

'_**OH HELL NAW SHE DID NOT JUST CALL US A BITCH! LET ME AT 'ER!' **__my inner cried out in rage._

"_Umm I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you cannot come into my home and talk to me like that!"_

"_What are you going to do about it bitch?!" she screeched. I walked up to her and snapped her wrist in one snap. A shrill cry was thrown out of her body as she fell onto the floor clutching her wrist._

"_Don't ever tell me what to do. You sleep on the couch." With that I left her to tend to her own wounds._

_I awoke the next morning and exited into the living room where I didn't find Karin. I scoured the whole house looking for her and when I couldn't find her I teleported straight to the Hokage Tower._

"_SHISHOU! KARIN IS-" To my surprise I found Karin in there with her, and what was even more surprising was the fact that she was trying to heal a fish._

"_Um Shishou what is going on?"_

"_Oh hello Sakura I was just teaching Karin some healing. Since she is a relative of Naruto and I; I want to help her be stronger."_

"_Oh OK. When will my training begin."_

"_Well we have to put your training on hiatus but as soon as I see she is capable enough I will revisit your training._

_I gave a hesitant nod and left the tower. Over time things began to change, Tsunade hadn't even talked to me about training and it had been three months, I began to see less and less of my team and Rookie 9, and I wasn't needed as much at the hospital. As I was heading home from a day of work I decided to grab a bite even if it was Ramen. AS I neared the stand I heard the loud voices of my friends as I was about to enter I hear what they were talking about._

"_-akura has changed." , I heard one mutter._

"_I don't see why you guys ever even liked her she is annoying and weak", replied Karin's shrill voice._

"_Once a weakling always a weakling." ,Sasuke commented softly. Sasuke I thought we were starting to rebuild our friendship._

"_Forehead has been slacking off at the hospital Karin now has a lot more work cause of her." ,Ino stated matter of fact tone. Ino I thought we were friends._

"_Sakura is annoying I don't know what I ever saw in her. I'm glad that I moved on and now have Hinata-chan." N-Naruto you said you'd never hurt me._

"_Cheers to our new friend Karin." _

"_CHEERS!" ,they all screamed and started laughing. I couldn't believe they would do that to me. I can't stay here I can't be a burden anymore. With that I stole away into the night_

Here I am now chugging down sake at a bar.

'**Sitting here wallowing in your own sadness isn't going to help you need to take revenge.' **Before I could reply to her statement. I was greeted by two familiar chakra signatures.

"Sakura Haruno…."

"Kuso*, looks like you found me"

.

.

.

.

**"I-at-chi"**

* * *

_**Well that's it. That was the first chapter I hope it was decent enough. Please follow, favorite, and review how it was your feedback would surely help.**_

_**Kumo: Also know as Kumogakure. In the Country of Lightning**_

_**Kuso: Damn or Dang**_

_**That is all have a lovely evening.**_


End file.
